


From Bucharest with Love

by Nelsbels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bucky Barnes in Bucharest, Darcyland (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Jane Foster is a Good Bro, Minor Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Nurse Darcy Lewis, Nurse Jane Foster, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sneaky Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Unplanned Pregnancy, WinterShock - Freeform, food market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelsbels/pseuds/Nelsbels
Summary: Darcy having worked in London for awhile finds an opportunity arise to go to a conference and a training course held in a teaching hospital in Bucharest.Unknowingly she gets entangled with an enigmatic fugitive on the run in a beautiful and vibrant city, spending two weeks together.When the time comes to part ways she takes away with her something more precious than treasure.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 54
Kudos: 235





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

A continuous steady thrum of the anaesthetic machine resonated in the tranquil surgical theater with a scrubbed surgeon closing up the chest of a patient, assisted by his surgical nurse.

“Jane can’t make it to the conference so I’ve put your name forward to take her place.” Spoke the professor, Dr Eric Selvig, the head of cardio-thoracic surgery. Darcy could do nothing else but stare at him in unabashed wonder. This was a rare privilege to be singled out like this and it spoke volumes of his judgment in regards to her ability, she was flattered. 

Besides Jane she often accompanied him in a lot of the open-heart surgeries, from routine bypass grafts to trauma calls. She had grown familiar with his style of working and his way of operating the theater. Keeping up and staying ahead of the surgeon, assisting where required before being asked is a challenging feat and Darcy had impressed and so she managed to warm her way into his good graces with her quick ability to adapt and quicker wit in any situation or scenario.

  
  
“Even with your surgical mask on I can see your jaw hanging open Lewis, close it before you catch any flies.”

  
  
“Thank you prof. I’m extremely grateful for the opportunity.” 

  
  
“I expect the paperwork by the end of tomorrow.” 

  
  
“Yes prof.” Giddy from excitement she couldn’t stop smiling behind her surgical mask. 

  
  
“You can finish the stitching.” 

  
  
The elder gentleman stepped back and let Darcy step forward to begin her elegant stitching. Her fingers moved fast but nimbly, mind focused on the task. 

  
  
Once she was done and had dressed the wound she was able to move away and allow the rest of the team to transfer the patient from the operating table onto the patient trolley, to be taken to the intensive care unit for recovery. 

  
  
Whilst washing her hands after de-scrubbing she still couldn’t stop smiling, despite the exhaustion finally starting to set in after a gruelling 16-hour shift.

  
  
“Well lookie _who_ it is, wipe that _disgusting_ grin off your face.” 

  
  
“ _FUCK!_ Jane! You scared the _bejesus_ out of me!” 

  
  
Jane was leaning against the opposite wall in the scrub room, snickering at her friend, having managed to sneak up on her. 

  
  
“So I heard you got the cut! Not surprised, you’re my _protégé_ after all.” 

“I still can’t believe it! Freaking hell Jane, this is a rare opportunity especially for a relatively junior member of staff!” 

  
  
“Oh come off it, you’ve been qualified for 5 years, the last 2 spent in surgery.”

“Yeh but everyone else has got so much more experience than I do, s' pretty intimidating.”

Jane looked back at Darcy incredulously shaking her fist in mock exaggeration, as if scandalised.

“Intimidated? _You?_ Ha! Don’t make me laugh you got the nerves of steel, just like I taught you.”

They laughed and teased each other as they exited the theater and walked down the corridor towards the changing rooms. Stopping in front of a vending machine Darcy dug into her scrubs pockets to fish out some of the change she still had from lunch.

“Aha! Come to mama! I’m fucking starving Hank Marvin.”

Quickly throwing in the change and pressing the code for the snickers bar the machine proceeded to make noise and the swirl moved partially but did not release her treat. Darcy gaped at it, first in shock then in building rage and frustration before kicking the diabolical machine.

“Oh you motherfucker! _Give it to me!!_ ”

At this point Jane was hyperventilating with laughter watching Darcy loose it and attempt to shake the machine side to side in her desperation before bursting into hysterical laughter herself.

“Oh my God! Jane! Don’t just stand there! Help me you _slut!_ ” 

And so Jane joined her in a comical scene before they heard someone clear their throat behind them, which made them freeze like criminals caught in the act.

Turning their heads quickly they saw Eric standing behind them with his stoic expression and an eyebrow raised.

“What on earth are you two doing?”

Having been caught the two nurses came clean. An awkward minute stretched before the professor coughed into his fist and looked around him inconspicuously before he told them that they needed to tilt the machine forwards slightly and together they made it happen, causing a few of the chocolate bars to fall through.

Darcy quickly grabbed the treats with triumph flashing across her face, which possibly made her look a little deranged but it was past midnight and she couldn't care less.

Eric, still with his poker face in place, picked up one of the chocolate bars from Darcy’s hands and spoke.

“They’ll never believe you.”

And just like that he walked away like it was a Tuesday afternoon. The girls gaped after him, at his retreating figure, before guffawing because of course _no one would believe them_ if they told any one that the esteemed professor helped them tilt a vending machine to get (steal) chocolate bars.

“Oh my God I _love_ prof Selvig!” Jane chuckled bemused. 

“Sneaky, he is” spoke Darcy in the style of Yoda, voice full of mirth.

* * *

On a Sunday afternoon Darcy flew over to Bucharest with a team of dedicated health professionals whom she knew but weren’t very close to, not like Jane, her work bestie and mentor.

The conference and the course was set up in a modern teaching hospital in the heart of the city, which also had lecture theaters to accommodate such events. The focus was on a new technique for open-heart surgery.

The first half of the first week was meant to consist of mostly lectures and the theory behind it and the rest was the observation and training. Weekends were given as days off, which was a treat as her profession evolved around different shift patterns, long days, night shifts and working during the weekends at times was a standard.

Darcy knew that she would have to spend most of the days with her colleagues including lunches so she reserved the evenings for exploring the city by herself, as the others who were considerably older than her had more interest in fine dining than being a tourist. And so she planned to strike out on her own, not her first solo holiday after all. 

Instead of staying in a fancy hotel with the rest of her team she opted for a lovely Airbnb accommodation in a locally populated area, which was still within a walking distance to the hospital. This way she could get a feel of the people and their culture, as well as mingle with the locals. Additionally, she was close to an amazing food market, fresh organic grown produce she couldn’t wait to try.

As she arrived at her accommodation she dropped her bags in the hallway after shutting the front door behind her and did a little walk around. It was a cute single bedroom apartment, comfortable looking double bed, everything was cosy and clean, rustically decorated with many plants dotted around, which she loved, accompanied with a charming little Juliet balcony, where she could already imagine herself having coffee in the morning. 

It was a warm September, the temperature averaging out to 25C and so she mostly packed summer dresses besides her professional get up of a few white shirts and high waist black trousers and pencil skirts.

Humming contently she began to unpack before changing into a comfortable cotton summer dress. Grabbing her little cross body bag with a giddy smile she decided to visit the local market to buy some fresh fruit for her breakfast tomorrow.

* * *

Bucky had been in Bucharest for almost six months, the previous year and a half was spent traveling around little towns of Europe whilst hiding in plain sight as he tried to sort his mangled mind. The stillness and the peace of the country side had helped him to orientate himself and once he felt like he had a better grasp of his memories, his mind and found some semblance of control he decided to move to a bigger city. Perhaps it was a subconscious pull towards finding familiarity once more, as most of his memories were of busy streets of New York. 

He eventually decided on Bucharest, the city was low key enough where he wouldn't be found easily and where he could disappear within the crowd seamlessly. He ended up liking the city and the people despite mostly keeping to himself. A perfect hiding place to try to _live_ like a human being once again, to attempt to rejoin the society of sorts. He enjoyed observing the people around him, he sometimes would sit on a bench and just watch.

He found a job in a garage not too far from where he found accommodation. All cash in hand and no questions asked. People luckily did not bother with the formalities like they did back in the US.

He lived in a comfortable single bedroom apartment in a mixed area. It was quiet and private. After seeing his past displayed in a museum in DC almost two years ago he knew he could not stay in US. The words written about him made him feel numb, he wasn't that man, he was no hero in this story, not after the monster he was turned into and the amount of blood he'd shed.

When he first went into hiding whilst on the run from both Hydra and the Avengers, he hardly stepped out among the public, only when it was necessary. The paranoia had ate at him, constantly looking over his shoulder but with time he had learnt how to temper it down without dropping his guard. After a year and a half he had finally learnt to interact with civilians, to blend in among them with little effort. It was almost like an experiment for him at the beginning as he learnt to be his own person again, to interact with others, to regain his humanity and find himself. He never risked forming bonds or at least not the types he couldn't sever if needed without jeopardising his or their safety.

* * *

Coming down the last few steps as he came out of the building that he currently lived in to go to the local market, he saw her. A lovely dame in a red summer dress with a mane of perfect curls cascading down her back, exiting the building opposite his. He couldn’t help but to stop and watch her a little struck, as she walked down the old cobbled street while softly humming to herself with a small but gentle smile painted on her rose tinted lips.

Bucky caught himself for the first time since the 1940s truly admiring a woman, a first in many years since he had allowed himself to dwell on one too, before the shit that came during the war and later his time as a prisoner and brainwashed mercenary of Hydra. 

He shook his head lightly and adjusted his baseball hat, trying to snap himself out of the embarrassing daze, which he was glad no one had witnessed. He followed the street in the direction of the market while trying to ignore the fact that it was also the same direction the beautiful dame was walking in. 

As he leisurely walked around the market surveying all the produce he couldn’t help glancing over occasionally to where she was. Her features were going through a mixture of emotions as she appraised the fruit and veg with light humour, which brought on an involuntary smile to his lips. She clearly stood out among the crowds wearing a bright summer dress among the sea of darker colours.

And then he noticed her struggling to translate what the sales lady was saying to her. He observed her holding up four fingers and then pointing at the oranges but instead of giving her four oranges the sale lady started weighing four kilos worth. The situation turned out to be a little comical as the pretty dame flailed, then proceeded to try to explain in a bit of an animated panic using a mixture of English and broken Romanian that she only wanted four oranges and not four kilos.

He didn’t know what compelled him to approach her in that moment but his feet took him before his brain even registered his actions, opening his mouth to speak perfect Romanian to the little sales lady that he knew from previous encounters. He explained to her that the girl only wanted four individual fruits instead of four kilos to which the little old lady cackled merrily at her own misunderstanding and begun to rectify her mistake.

The pretty dame turned to him as soon as she heard him start speaking to the sales lady. A little embarrassed smile tugged on her lips as she quickly understood that he was helping her clear the misunderstanding, her warm baby blue eyes looked gratefully at him before she thanked him in Romanian, her rosy cheeks slightly flushed. 

“No problem.” Bucky muttered almost shyly, returning her smile, breaking eye contact and clearing his throat lightly, as his stomach did a somersault.

He thought it not possible but she was more stunning up close, her smile was bright and the gap in between her front teeth incredibly charming. He liked her smile, it was so open and genuine. 

Bucky was brought out of his little reverie by the little old lady speaking to him in Romanian.

_“Pretty isn’t she?”_

Bucky was a little stunned by the honest comment and having been so obvious to the onlookers, although he couldn’t help but agree.

_“Yes she is...”_ He admitted almost reluctantly, dipping his head to hide his growing blush from the two, trying to collect his wits, a little mortified and hoping she did not understand what they said.

“What did she say?” Questioned the pretty dame with an amused smile, wanting to know the secret they shared. 

_'Meddling little old ladies'_ muttered Bucky under his breath a little chagrined. 

He met Maria a few months ago at this very spot, he was buying some stuff from her and she gave him extra fruit for free, telling him he needed to eat more. On a different occasion she then later confessed to him that he reminded her of her son who never came back from the Afghan war and that he too had that look about him that most of the boys had, who were lucky enough to return, trauma of war engraved in their eyes.

And so each time he saw her she would fret about him kindly and give him extra fruit or veg. She also liked to tease him sometimes and often asked him why he wasn’t married yet with a family of his own and so he would bashfully try to evade her questions saying he hadn’t met the right girl yet.

But when she saw his actions and his reaction to the stunning girl she didn’t miss the opportunity to tease him and play Cupid. 

* * *

So far Darcy was ashamed to say that she had only learnt how to say hi, please and thank you in Romanian. She always liked to learn the basic few phrases to get her by, where ever she had travelled to and didn’t want to assume like a lot of tourists did that everyone in the world spoke English. Yes it was the proclaimed universal language but it was common courtesy to at least try and learn a few words even if the locals laughed at her attempts. It was part of the whole adventure whilst travelling!

After her little stumble with the oranges and the cute little old lady at the market, a handsome stranger had approached and rescued her. Darcy thought bemusedly that it must have been a painful sight to watch and so he took pity on her and was kind enough to put her out of her misery.

When their eyes met she felt a little lurch in her chest, his grey blue eyes were piercing but warm. He had medium length brown hair pulled back with a black baseball cap and light stubble on his face, which she thought absentmindedly really suited him. He also towered over her in height and in build.

_'What a fine specimen'_ thought Darcy a little dumbfounded. Even his voice was incredibly attractive, deep and smooth.

“He nice boy.” Proclaimed the cute old lady in broken English to her, which made her laugh.

“I’m sure he is.” Darcy replied teasingly to which the handsome stranger ducked his head but she still managed to catch his embarrassed smile.

At first she assumed that he was also Romanian because he spoke it so fluently but his English response of ‘no problem’ with a familiar accent made her question his origin.

He seemed to dodge her question in regards to what the little old lady said earlier but she couldn’t help herself from engaging this chivalrous man in conversation, if only for little awhile longer.

“Where are you from? Your accent…” Darcy trailed off as she paid for the fruit and thanked the lady, giving her a grateful smile and a little wave as she stepped back while Maria gave them a knowing smile and a wink to the man just before she turned to serve the next customer.

Darcy could only grin, full of humour, at the situation and watching the man a little thrown off stammer his next words. She found his bashfulness very endearing as most men that were as good looking as him knew so and their over confidence was at times a little off putting. But this was new and she couldn’t help but be drawn to him if just a little.

“I…eh…moved around a lot and it just changed overtime but I have Romanian roots.” Which was the truth just bereft of some detail, thought Bucky within the privacy of his own thoughts.

They easily fell into step together, both already equipped with the groceries they needed and took a short walk back to their respective apartments.

“Do you live this way too?”

“Yeh, the building opposite you…I saw you earlier.” Bucky hoped it didn’t come across as creepy but thankfully she only smiled in response.

“Oh! I’m Darcy by the way.” She extended her hand in a gesture of greeting.

“James…” he confessed somewhat reluctantly. It still felt strange to address himself as anything but the Asset, the name still foreign on his tongue. He didn't give away his name often and so he heard it even less, probably why it still felt and sounded foreign to him. He reached out to shake her hand, his right hand almost engulfing her own delicate one for a brief moment before he let go. Despite her hand being much smaller than his she gave him a firm handshake, which spoke volumes of her character, wilful and confident, it made him smile. 

Darcy then proceeded to tell him how she was in Bucharest for two weeks for a conference and a training course. He remained mostly silent but he listened intently. His hand was still tingling from the sensation of the touch moments prior and thoughts of how soft and warm her hand had been plagued his mind.

“Do you know of any nice local places to eat?” She asked him curiously. In her experience the best ones, if you ever wanted to truly try the local cuisine, were usually the small, out of the way, sometimes ' _a hole in the wall'_ establishments, as long as they were clean she was game.

“Yeh I know a couple…” He trailed off, snapping out of his reverie before he continued. “You should try Little Romana or a little diner about couple of blocks from here.” Bucky’s favourite one so far was unfortunately also owned by the _same_ meddling little old lady, Maria, that appeared in the market selling fresh produce. He wasn’t sure if it would be a good idea suggesting it, as he’d never hear the end of it from the smug old woman, already imagining her aghast questions the next time he saw her, something along the lines of: _“She came but where were you?”_

“Would you show me? My treat?” Darcy wasn’t quite sure where her boldness had come from, as she usually did not ask out strangers she just met but he seemed genuine and vetted by the little old lady in the market so he couldn’t _possibly_ be a serial killer… _(if only she knew)._

Bucky looked up at her in surprise, not having expected her proposal, his mouth almost agape like a fish, eyes wide as he saw her earnest baby blue eyes looking back at him hopefully with a little apprehensive smile on her lips.

She was almost ready to take back her words as she saw his reaction of discomfort but before she could he spoke.

“Yeh…ok…tomorrow?”

Now it was Darcy's turn to be mildly surprised, not thinking he'd agree but his body language showing something akin to shyness made her smile.

“Tomorrow…at 7?”

“Ok.”

“Ok.” she parroted his simple reply with a wide grin, which he returned. 

They came to a stop as they had arrived at their destination, exchanging brief goodbyes and 'see you tomorrow' with shy smiles, they parted almost reluctantly. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have re-written part of the first chapter so you guys might want to re-read it (*.* ) apologiiiesss :D

* * *

Bucky almost talked himself out of their dinner plan for the hundredth time that day. He berated himself for being foolish and agreeing on a whim but later conceded to himself that they weren’t going anywhere he hadn’t been before. The whole area was mapped out in his mind, let alone the little quaint restaurant. She was also clearly a civilian and not a threat.

Before he could think otherwise once more it was already time and he forced himself down the marble steps to meet her on the cobbled street between their buildings. Bucky didn’t have to wait long as she came down a few minutes later with a bright smile, wearing a simple royal blue summer dress. She looked absolutely lovely to him, he felt his throat go dry at the thought of just how lovely.

After exchanging brief yet somewhat awkwardly shy pleasantries they went on their ‘none-date’ but a date essentially in a way. Neither quite knew how to label it in their minds.

As soon as they had arrived at the cute little restaurant and Maria spotted them she threw her hands up and cackled merrily at the couple. Unable to resist she teased him, prattling on in Romanian as she showed them to their table, praising God and how she _just knew_ when she saw them together that it was meant to be.

Of course Darcy didn’t understand a word of what was being said but it was still highly amusing to watch James’s ears turn pink in embarrassment and a tell tell sign of a possible blush blooming on his cheeks.

“Will you tell me what she said?” a coy smile tugged on her red lips.

“Not a chance.” she thought she caught a hint of a smirk before he turned his head away, hiding it from her. 

Darcy couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his response.

As they settled at their table outside on the patio, he took off his hat, his brown locks swept back neatly, which made Darcy stare for a moment, thinking with a rising warmth in her cheeks that it suited him lot and that he was indeed a _very_ handsome man.

Maria handed them their menus and with a satisfied grin pottered off back to the kitchen to bring them their complimentary starters.

Darcy looked around the place, falling in love with the rustic feel and the extensive grape vine hanging above them, the grapes fully ripe and ready for the picking. She reached out to take one and popped it in her mouth, savouring the sweetness with a cheeky grin before she turned to her companion who was observing her intently with a slight upward curve on his lips, which made her heart flutter.

After ordering some of the popular local dishes with his help and a glass of wine to accompany the meal she told him funny stories that happened to her during her nursing career, one being very recent that included a vending machine and a professor stealing chocolate bars, which made him chuckle.

Her humorous filled stories throughout their meal made Bucky feel at ease, she spoke animatedly at times, so full of life it took his breath away. The tension in his shoulders slowly bled out and he finally allowed himself to enjoy the pleasant company of this intoxicating woman, so charismatic and stunning. She made him forget, if only for a moment, that he was on the run. Made him remember that he wasn't just a weapon, but also a human being, capable of emotion, laughter and so much more than what he was forced to do or be under Hydra for 70 years.

She also reminded him that he was also a man, a red blooded man. He tried not to stare but his eyes couldn't stray from her for too long.

She wore a lovely royal-blue summer dress that flattered her curves and her smooth alabaster skin that looked soft to the touch, which made his knuckles almost white from his own raw physical response to her, wanting to reach out and feel her warm skin, to brush his knuckle along her cheek and trace the beauty marks on them. Her fire-engine-red lipstick made him stare, her plumb lips making him wonder what they would taste like.

She made him feel things he thought long forgotten, it was a heady feeling, the thought of being a regular man on date with his beautiful dame. Never thought he'd want to know someone the way he wanted to know her. 

Maria generously gave them a bottle of Georgian wine on the house, telling them it was one of her favourites, made by their neighbours across the Black Sea who have been making wine for over 8,000 years. And as she walked away Bucky could have sworn he heard her say something along the lines of ‘ _I want grand-babies by the end of the year’_ under her breath, which almost made him choke on his food.

Darcy looked up at him curiously with concern and amusement shining in her eyes. 

“You ok? What did she say _this time_ that almost made you choke?”

Bucky told her of the information she gave him about the wine but wisely missed out the other comment Maria made whilst she walked away.   
  
  


Darcy raised an amused eyebrow not believing him for a moment.

”You are a terrible liar James.” voice full of teasing sarcasm. 

He drank his wine, trying to hide his grin and look nonchalant. 

At the end of the evening just before they left and he paid for the bill because ' _his ma raised a gentleman'_ , Maria turned to them with a bit of a comically dramatic expression and told Darcy in broken English to “Marry _him_ , he good boy!”

Darcy couldn’t help her loud and a little embarrassed laughter and decided to play along so she hooked her arm around his right one and said “I will” with a genuine smile and so the little lady threw her hands up in the air and looked up to the skies and said _“Praise the Lord!”_ in Romanian.

As they walked away still chuckling to themselves and with arms still linked she couldn’t help but lean into him just a little. He smelled of soap, sandalwood and something she couldn't quite pin point but it was a little intoxicating or perhaps it was the half a bottle of wine talking, she wasn’t quite sure but she was happy in that moment with this kind attentive man that was so sweet to her, who had shared a lovely evening with her.

“I’m sorry I hope I didn’t over step with my joke and make you feel uncomfortable but it was just too good not to play along with Maria.”

“S' alright, was pretty funny. Did ya like the food?”

“Yes! I loved it and the Georgian wine they had was amazing! Thank you for bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome.” He looked away from her soft eyes with a shy smile tugging on his lips.

Bucky could feel her gaze on his gloved hands. She didn’t ask but he felt like he needed to give her some kind of answer and so he told her vaguely that he was in an accident, to which she had only nodded in understanding and didn't press for details. 

Darcy guessed it must have been something like a bad burn but didn’t want to pry. She understood the trauma that came with such scars, knew it wasn’t easy to talk about. She had spent one of her placements as a student at a burns unit and it wasn’t something she would ever forget. 

They walked in a comfortable silence for a little while, side by side, arms still linked. Darcy felt giddy, almost like a teenager again, her heart hammering within her chest like a frantic bird trying to get out. It had been the most romantic date she had ever gone on and she didn't want for it to end.

The September breeze was warm and it tugged at her midi summer dress making it flow around her, along with her chocolate locks, which flew into his face accidentally. She chuckled as she tried to pull her hair back while apologising.

Her hair was soft against his face and he liked the gentle scent of wild flowers on them, it made him smile watching her attempt to tame her waves from the onslaught of the wind.

As they came to the familiar steps she turned to him, squeezing his forearm before reluctantly letting go of his arm. 

"Thank you James, I had a great time." 

“No problem.” Bucky smiled, ducking his head and couldn’t help rubbing the back of his neck for a moment, a nervous gesture.

“Are you busy tomorrow evening?” she spoke almost shyly, avoiding his eyes, one of her hands clutching her dress a little bashfully. 

He lifted his gaze to her in almost wonder, not quite believing that she wanted to see him again, to seek out his company once more, warmth blooming within his chest. 

“No” he mumbled with a small smile. 

“Fancy accompanying me to the other place you suggested? But this time you’ll have to let me pay.” a blush was warming her cheeks and she couldn't quite meet his eyes still, peaking at him through her dark lashes.

“Sure and never gona happen.” the smile on his face stretched and turned into almost a grin, which made her heart stutter and swell with fondness. 

“You are a stubborn man James but that’s a little hypocritical of me, as I'm just as _stubborn_.” she returned his grin, beaming at him. 

She kept managing to elicit smiles out of him, his cheeks were aching, it’s been so long since he felt this care free and was able to smile genuinely, freely. This stunning woman kept surprising him.

And so they begun meeting up every evening to go eat in different places, not always in restaurants but sometimes grabbing food to go from delicious food stalls, while exploring the city.

They had mostly talked about inconsequential things, nothing too deep, which was a comfort to Bucky as he wasn’t ready or felt safe enough to reveal any true information about his background, even if he missed out most of the important detail it was still hard to talk about his past in any shape or form regardless.

* * *

On Wednesday evening, of her second week in Bucharest, during which they couldn’t meet as James had to work late, Darcy decided to pay him a visit.

She grabbed some food from a mouth watering food stall along the way before she journeyed to the garage that he told her about and saw him working on a Ducati bike.

He looked a little dishevelled, covered in grease and motor oil, wearing a long sleeve black henley shirt that was open fairly low at the front revealing his chiselled chest, with one of the sleeves rolled up his muscular forearm. His hair was held back by the baseball cap that he wore backwards but some still got loose, falling into his eyes. The image of him in that moment made her heart skip a beat, a pretty blush appear across her cheeks as her gut clenched at the enticing sight of him. 

_'I think he broke me...'_ thought Darcy, her brain scrambled from the image in front of her.

She wanted to snort at her predicament, he was probably the only man she had ever met in her life that hadn't tried to make a pass at her and she wasn't quite sure if she was thankful for it or disappointed. She didn't believe in 'holiday romances' because she didn't want to deal with the heartbreak afterwards, and getting attached would be foolish but she couldn't help it, it was just how she was, she got attached easily to the people she liked. Complicating things further would only hurt more when she flew back to London.

Unconsciously biting her lip she though _'But at least there's no crime in looking...'_

When she thought he wasn't aware, the heat of her stare as her eyes had travelled along his body, appraising him, made Bucky almost falter. The urge to briskly walk over to her and kiss her senselessly into an oblivion was overwhelming, the feeling was new. It had been slow building at first but then suddenly turned into something almost all consuming before he even realised it and with each passing day his growing feelings towards her and his less than respectful thoughts had him taking cold showers every night. He had to hold himself in check, unsure if the feelings she elicited in him were a good thing or not but it did make him _feel_ and he _liked it_. 

"Hey" he moved away from the bike, giving her a little shy smile, taking a few steps towards her as she came to stand in front of him with her cheeks still pink. Observing her he concluded that he liked her rosy cheeks, he liked making her blush like that. 

“Hey..." she swallowed a little thickly before continuing with a tentative smile "I was thinking…of going for a day trip over this weekend, Saturday?, to the seaside, to see the Black sea. Wana join me?” she spoke a little breathlessly with her eyes darting to and fro his own a little shyly.

He conceded to himself in that moment that at this point he’d probably say yes to about anything she asked.

* * *

The journey took them about two and a half hours on a direct train to Constanța, a lovely city by the sea.

After such a short period of time Darcy had found it so easy to be around him, he was mostly quiet but receptive and always attentive, doing little things for her like holding the door open and letting her go in first, if they came across a busy crowd he'd walk slightly ahead of her to keep her away from people bumping into her and held her hand so that they wouldn't get separated, when it came to food he'd always let her place her order first. Thinking bemused of how it always amazed her the amount of food he could put away, but he would always share his food with her, which made her heart swell with fondness, wanting to irrationally hug him tightly every time. 

At first, the initial couple of days they met, he was quite reserved but once he felt comfortable enough in her company he loosened up, teased her even, which bordered on flirting. The attraction was evident to anyone. She didn’t think her heart could take much more before as they said _‘climbing him like a tree’_. She did not think she had ever been this affected by a man previously. He was the depiction of 'tall, dark and handsome'. The slight raggedness only added to his appeal. His grey blue eyes were enthralling and when he smirked at her her heart lurched each time.

They walked down the peer in a comfortable silence watching the waves.

“What made you become a mechanic?” Darcy glanced at him curiously. 

“Necessity, always had a bit of a knack for it.” he answered simply without taking his eyes off the coast.

He looked deep in thought for a moment before continuing.

“S' a little therapeutic, fixin' things you know? I enjoy it. What about you?”

“Well I guess it was unintentional influence from my parents, both in the medical field, and when the time came it just felt right you know?” She smiled at him. 

Bucky glanced at her, returning her smile, observing this lovely dame in front on him. Her soft curls were tugged in different directions by the gentle wind and her yellow summer dress swayed around her as she walked. She was so heartbreakingly beautiful to him in that moment, he wished he could imprint the image to his memory always but it also made him feel torn. He thought that he shouldn't be letting her get too close, that he should be pushing her away instead due to his circumstances, keeping her at an arms length to prevent any attachment. But the longer he remained in her close proximity the stronger the pull between them became, he knew what he _should do_ but something within him refused to let go of her. He felt that the feelings she evoked from within him were important and he wanted to hold onto them for as long as he could. He understood she was going to leave and he imagined he'd never see her again, so he wanted to savour every moment with her regardless.

“They never pushed me, it was my choice but then watching your four siblings also pick careers in the medical field it almost felt like a competition and a legacy. I’m very competitive if you couldn’t tell.” she laughed but when she turned to looks at him she saw a forlorn, far away look in his eyes and a bittersweet smile. She almost felt like she had said something wrong but his next words stopped her train of thought.

“I had four sisters.”

The past tense he used didn’t escape her notice and she didn’t know what to do but to reach out and take his hand gently, squeezing it in a semblance of comfort. She felt him squeeze back shortly after but did not let her hand go so they walked hand in hand reminiscing.

“Do you like living in Romania?” she asked curiously, trying to change the subject to a safer topic. 

“Yeah, it’s a good country.”

“Is it home?”

Bucky’s mind went blank for a moment before scattered memories of his home in Brooklyn came flashing briefly past in his mind's eyes, memories of his ma, his four rowdy sisters screaming at him _'Jimmy!'_ when he teased them, Steve _always_ getting into trouble and having to rescue him each time. He closed his eyes as if almost in pain before opening them and speaking his next words.

“…No…home was Brooklyn, New York…”

He seemed so lost in that moment that she wished she had never asked. He kept speaking in the past tense and Darcy could only imagine that something tragic must have happened for him to have moved away so far. Did he loose his family in Brooklyn? Was it the reason he left and the reason why he wore gloves to hide his wounds? Not wanting to touch an exposed nerves she tried to stir the conversation away again.

“I got my first job in New York, worked there for 3 years but then decided that I wanted to travel. I moved to London as a base so that I could easily travel Europe and work in between. Great city, have you been?”

The mention of London brought back memories of war, being shipped out to London from New York for training and then to Austrian front lines, meeting his brothers in arms, the Howling Commandos. They still felt foreign to him, the memories he regained, he couldn't quite reconcile the man he was then and who he was now. It sometimes felt like the memories belonged to someone else and he was an intruder, witnessing memories of another person. 

Darcy seeing him practically cringe felt mortified. She felt as if she was adding salt to a wound unintentionally.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to bring back unwanted memories.” she turned completely, facing him.

“No ’s ok doll, not your fault.”

Seeing her worriedly looking back at him he couldn’t help but smile at her, she cared about him even though she hardly knew him and he couldn't understand why.

Bucky tugged on the hand he was still holding to bring her closer and tucked her under his arm but Darcy moved to lift her hands and brought them around his torso to hug him, to comfort him and show that she cared.

As Bucky felt her little arms going round his chest to embrace him, he couldn’t help the feeling of surprise at first before he felt his heart swelling with tender emotion for her. He brought his arms around her small shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head as they shared a sweet moment of comfort.

He gently pulled away after awhile to look down at her and admire the pretty blush that adored her soft rosy cheeks. Tucking a stay curl behind her ear tenderly, he could not look away from her gentle baby blue eyes, he watched her full lips part and was unable to resist anymore, he lowered his head down to hers, carefully watching her response, their noses brushing. He saw her eyes flutter closed and could feel her breath on his lips, their breaths mingling, as he finally closed the small gap between them, softly brushing her lips with his own in a sweet chaste kiss.

* * *

Bucky knew that he should have stayed away but she was like summer's gentle light, so warm and inviting, it pulled him to her. She was charismatic, full of life, funny and so very smart, he could listen to her for hours and for a moment of weakness he allowed himself to wonder what it would have been like to have met her back then. Before he shipped out to London. Before the damn war began. And he knew straight away that he would look at no other dame, wouldn't want to. She would have been _it_ for him, the girl he would've given up his bachelor life for, a dame to go steady with, because once you’ve held the northern star all the others became dull in comparison, no one would ever compare.

He felt wistful and perhaps in another life he would have asked her to be his girl and by the end of the year he’d pop that question on a bent knee. But this was not that time. He was on a run trying to piece together his memory and his life, trying to learn how to live again, how to trust again...if ever. She could never be a part of his life because it would only endanger her and she deserved so much more.

Despite the short time they've spent together, two weeks, came to be some of the happiest of his life. She had affected him so deeply. The thought of letting her go and never seeing her again made his chest clench painfully. 

Only now had he come to realise what they meant back in the day when they said _‘BAM! Ya didn’t know what hit ya but then just knew that she was the one!’._

* * *

They made no promises because she was leaving, he was staying and that was that. Darcy never believed in 'holiday romances' because what was the point of getting attached and then getting your heart broken? But she had never met anyone quite like him, never really thought taking such a chance worth it till now. 

Growing up she was a little nerdy and never really felt comfortable in her own body, she was curvy and teenagers were absolute little shits, so she hid herself under chunky sweaters, her glasses and her long hair. She was always a little awkward especially when it came to guys, not everyone understood her sarcasm and jokes. In all honesty it took her awhile to learn to love herself as she was and to interact with the opposite sex. No one who knew her now would ever think that she ever had any confidence issues or problems with men in the past but it was all a journey of growing up and finding herself in this world. 

Call her a little old fashioned but one nightstands weren’t her thing, she got attached too easily to the people she liked, but she never judged any of the women that were into it, she kind of admired their confidence and bravery.

Over the last couple of weeks she got to know James and couldn’t help the pull towards him that followed, it was strong. He was so sweet and an absolute gentleman towards her and she just could not help herself for falling for him. She wasn’t disillusioned to think that something could come of it as long distance relationships hardly ever worked. She currently lived in London, however she would eventually go back to the US because it was home and that’s where her family was but ' _God damnit'_ did she want to try and hold on to this one, he was what the English called a ‘keeper’. So she perhaps held out some hope and she asked to exchange numbers and told him that if he ever came to London or New York to call her.

* * *

On Sunday, her last evening before she flew back to London on Monday morning, he kissed her again. It was slow and deep, pure sin that made her toes curl, completely different to the first innocent kiss they shared at the coast of Constanta the day before, made her heart ache with longing. This kiss had absolutely burned her.

And before she knew it he had pulled away slightly to then rest his forehead against hers before whispering quietly, his voice low and thick with emotion, like a gentle growl, which made her shiver with want. 

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

She couldn’t help it, not wanting for it to end, brought her right hand up to place it behind his neck before pushing him forwards urgently so that their lips could meet once more in a searing kiss. His hands came to rest on her narrow waist, pulling her closer, firmer against his chest.

Pulling away reluctantly with eyes full of longing and smiling wistfully she replied. 

“Goodnight stud.” her hands glided down his chest before she stepped back.

And he watched her go inside, his chest aching.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fear smuttiness is here (in the works) for the next chapter \\(>.<)/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hail to the smuttiness!  
> \\(@' ^ '@)/
> 
> You've been warned >:D

* * *

The wooden door of the building’s entrance shut behind her and she begun her slow ascend to the fourth floor where her apartment was but only managed a few steps, regret heavily clawing at her chest. She griped the mahogany handrail tightly for support but her feet would not move any further, at war with herself. Her mind whispering to her one thing but that troublesome organ in her chest urging her to do the opposite. 

The heart wanted what it wanted and never apologised for it. 

She turned and run back down the few steps, pushing the heavy door open and there he was, still there, looking solemnly at the spot where she stood moments prior, which made her heart soar. His head jolted up in surprise, eyes widening, taking a step forward to catch her as she launched herself into his arms like a fool in love from the three marble steps that connected to the cobble street. 

He caught her, coiling his strong arms around her waist as she brought her hands to cradle his face and leaned down to capture his lips once more in a sweet kiss, trying to convey to him how difficult this separation was for her despite only knowing him for a short period of time. He reciprocated in kind, just as desperate to stay in that moment with her as she was. 

Pulling away to catch her breath she gently rested her forehead against his as she closed her eyes and whispered to him quietly, her voice thick.

“Stay...stay with me tonight.”

“Ok.” He murmured back softly. 

He carefully dropped her in his arms, making her gasp as her body slid down his chest slightly before his arms tightened around her again, catching her lips, and using the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Every swipe of his tongue against her own warmed her like a shot of whiskey, a heat that spread through your chest pleasantly, making your heart flutter. 

He lowered her down gently onto the marble steps and she took his hand in hers, they almost ran up the four floors.

Breathlessly she opened her apartment door in a hurry and they stumbled inside as their lips connected eagerly. She managed to blindly switch on the hallway light, before the door shut behind them. He pinned her to the wall, his knee between her thighs, hands cradling her face as he kissed her reverently, his mouth hot and demanding. She felt swept away in the array of heated emotions as she kissed him back just as hungrily. The sensation of his warm lips against the flushed skin of her jaw and neck as he trailed open mouth kisses down the curve to her shoulder rendered her weak and unable to form coherent thought.

Darcy did not think they’d make it to the bedroom at this point but then felt his warm hands gliding down her back and cupping her ass, gripping, before heaving her up with ease without breaking the kiss, her legs wound around his hips on instinct, her dress hiking up. He moved them to the bedroom, his hands kneading and running up and down her thighs, holding her steady. 

He lowered her gently onto the bed and took off his gloves, desperate to feel her smooth creamy skin with his flesh hand. He run his hands down her sides and her exposed thighs, her skin so supple and soft it made him groan, his longing for her growing with need. He did not think he was capable of rational thought at that point so he stopped thinking and decided to just _feel_ , every sensation, every touch, to get swept away in the arms of this incredible woman. Every movement felt like instinct, guiding him, subconsciously remembering how.

He felt her hands trail up his shirt, tentatively exploring, making his abdominal muscles clench from the sensations it elicited. Breaking the kiss he sat up taking a breath, his eyes roamed her hungrily, trying to burn the sensual image of her to memory. 

He took his shirt off, revealing the mass of bandages around his whole left arm and part of his shoulder that he often wore as another layer to conceal his metal arm. 

“Does it hurt?” Her big blue eyes filled with sadness and concern for him, afraid if she touched his arm too firmly it would hurt him. She propped herself up on her elbow as her other hand came up to rest on his chest, over his heart. 

“No sweetheart, not anymore.” His knuckle brushed her cheek softly with tenderness before threading into her wavy locks and pushing her head up to meet his lips, tilting her head just so, deepening the kiss.

She moved to straddle his hips and he sat back, letting her. He helped her remove her dress over her head and threw it onto the floor with the rest of the clothes. His breath almost hitched seeing the enticing navy lace that revealed her dusty rose nipples to him. His head lowered to capture the bud between his lips, gently sucking as he kneaded the other with great care, making her breath stutter and drawing a low throaty moan from her. 

Her fingers laced through his dark mane, gripping his hair firmly but not enough to hurt, tugging him closer while instinctively grinding on him with her throbbing core. One of his hands slid up her thigh and cupped her ass cheek, uncovered due to the thong she wore, pushing her to him, encouraging her, groaning from the delicious friction it provided, which was both too much and not enough at the same time. 

She made short work of removing her bra and he wasted no time in bringing his head back down to tease her breasts with his hot mouth once again. A low growl of approval ripping from his throat as he explored and kneaded her exposed fresh. 

Her eyes were hooded and cheeks flushed from arousal, plump red lips parted, raw from his attention. He did not think he’d ever seen anything so enthralling. 

He lowered her back onto the bed, her hands eagerly undoing his jeans, pushing them and his boxer briefs down his thick thighs exposing his aching length, weeping at the tip. Her warm hand gripped him firmly and he couldn’t help bucking into her hand with a low moan, making him shudder. 

“There are condoms in the bedside table, left by the previous occupants, don’t think I’ve ever been so grateful.” she spoke breathlessly, chuckling lightly at the end before kissing his lips again. She sat up slightly, leaning over to grab one from the drawer, ripping the wrapper quickly before sliding it down his smooth length. Her gut clenched in anticipation, inpatient for him, excited to feel him, to feel him fill her to the brim, making warmth pool low in her abdomen from the mere thought of it. 

With her guidance he breached her slightly before moving his hips back and repeating the smooth motion until he was completely inside her heat, right to the hilt. He stilled to savour the shattering tightness of her, like a perfect velvet glove she enveloped him making him ruggedly exhale and pant. Closing his eyes he willed himself not to embarrass himself right there and then, trying to collect himself before she urged him to move with her gasps and moans. He complied eagerly, snapping his hips into hers, giving her what she wanted. 

“James...” her soft sighs of pleasure encouraged him. He wanted to make it good for her, to make her remember him just like he knew he’d never forget her. 

“Lay on your back.” She whispered to him and excitement flared in his gut, a thrill running through him, wanting to _see her_ as she rode him. His arm coiled around her before he rolled them effortlessly and she was sitting on his lap, still joined. 

Bracing herself on her knees she sat up and then lowered herself, sinking down onto him, enjoying the girth of his cock as he stretched her at a different angle, making her eyes almost roll back in her skull from the pure pleasure of it. She watched him, couldn't look away from his blown pupils as they looked at her with such lust, such heat she felt burnt by it. The way he rolled his lower lip into his mouth and bit down almost undid her there and then. She wanted this, _him_ , so badly. 

His hands immediately came to rest on her hips, gripping her in a way that surely would leave a mark in the morning but pleasantly so. He guided her, pulling her hips up with sheer strength and bringing them back down as his own hips slammed into her, creating a slow and deep rhythm, making them both gasp sharply and groan from the pleasure it brought. 

Her hands rested on his chest for balance as she matched his growing speed, their eyes locked, watching each other’s pleasure and in turn it heightened their own. She felt his hand slide down and gently tease her bundle of nerves with his thumb, the friction making the heat coil in her gut, white hot, climbing until pushing her over the edge. Her whole body shook from the intensity of her high. 

His hips thrust into her a few more times before stilling, then trying to push into her impossibly further, his hands pulling her down and gripping her desperately closer to him, pushing her ass cheeks onto him while he bucked into her once more, growling lowly his pleasure into her neck as he spilled himself deep inside her repeatedly until he was spent, making her feel claimed and marked like never before.

Their chests heaved as they tried to catch their breaths. Her head lay on top of his chest and his arms encircled her shoulders. His fingers brushed her locks away form her neck and traced her skin soothingly as if drawing patterns. Blissfully spent. 

Her head rose and she leaned into him, to kiss him tenderly, as his hands came up to cradle her face, his fingers partly threading into her hair. They stayed like that for awhile, just feeling each other, coming down from their high.

“I need to go to the bathroom but I don’t want to.” She pouted and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on his lips once more before detangling from him as he chuckled at her. 

Getting up carefully she stumbled into the ensuite bathroom, her legs shaking slightly. 

“My legs feel like jelly!” She threw a cheeky smile at him over her shoulder before she closed the door behind her with a soft click. It made him chuckle again. Laughter and joy was still foreign to him but had brought peace after so long, he’d never thought he’d ever feel like that again.

He got up to dispose of the condom and as he removed it he noticed that it had split. He cursed under his breath due to the predicament. ‘ _Fuck. What if he got her pregnant?’_ His chest began to ache painfully with building anxiety. 

Thoughts of going steady and settling down with his dream girl was long forgotten and left behind in the 1945 when he fell from that damned train, which had sealed his fate. But now, because of her and the feelings she had evoked within him made his heart ache with longing, knowing that it was something he could never have but had come to realise that he desperately wanted again. Dreams of family of his own, a feeling of belonging. 

He wanted it _so damn much_. He was _tired_ of running, of the solitude. It was eating him from the inside out.

He shook his head from the dangerous thoughts, needing to ground himself. It was impossible in his situation. He was a fugitive on the run from a cruel organisation that would love nothing more than to break him again and force him to kill the woman that had become important to him. 

_‘What was he doing?’_ he thought to himself despairingly, he was p utting Darcy in such danger from mere association. He should have turned her down, should have kept away, should have know better...he should have...but...

She had pulled him in, ensnaring him with her light without even realising. He’d risked being caught by being seen in public more often in the two weeks he’d know her than he had in months. He’d been careful and blended within the crowds but the danger was still there. However, he could not bring himself to regret any of it, he would do all of it again and then some. He shook his head at his foolishness but yet couldn't feel anything but sadness in that moment.  What could he possibly offer this beautiful dame? The answer was a bitter pill to swallow because it was nothing but a life of misery and danger.

He sighed deeply, trying to will the dark thoughts away. It was too late now. He didn’t think he’d be able to pull away from her even if he tried to. He laid back onto the bed, propping himself against the headboard and covered his lower half in her sheets. 

_‘Just for tonight’,_ their last night together, he wanted to be with her without holding back, to feel like a regular man with a woman he could see himself falling for...if he hadn’t already. The thought did not alarm him as much as it should have, the pleasant warmth in his chest at the mere thought of her reminded him that he was still human, capable of human emotions. It had painted his bleak monotonous life with colours once again. 

She walked back into the bedroom, breaking his reverie, still nude but wearing a white cotton thong that made his cock twitch in interest. She was a pinup girl come to life. She had curves for  _days_ and if he had the opportunity he’d never let her leave the bed. He wanted her again already.

“‘m sorry sweetheart the condom split.”

As she lay down next to him her head jerked up towards him in surprise at his words. 

“Damn...that posses a problem...” she sighed heavily before continuing “I’ll just drop by a pharmacy for a morning after pill.” ‘ _And have a full check up at a sexual health clinic too just in case once I get back’,_ she thought to herself.

“You don’t by any chance have any...”

“Nah doll ‘m clean, you got nothin’ to worry about.” A smile tugged on his lips. 

“In that case...” her smile almost predatory like before continuing “I want to feel you raw.” She whispered seductively as she moved the covers off of him and straddled him. Since it already happened and she planned to take care of it in the morning why not just enjoy herself?

His nostrils flared, his lips parted and she saw his eyes darken with unrestrained want, lust shining within their depths, making her gut clench in anticipation. His fingers hooked over the side of the thong and ripped the white cotton material off with ease. She yelped in surprise before he pulled her down for a heated kiss and made her forget about it completely. 

* * *

The light filtered through the curtains in the bedroom, illuminating the room. They were tangled up in the bed sheets, in each other’s arms, sleeping contently. 

The alarm set on her phone suddenly went off, it was time to get up and get ready for her flight in 4 hours. Groaning she rolled over to shut it up.

“5 more minutes.” She mumbled to herself before snuggling into his side again, enjoying the warmth he radiated. She felt his chuckle resonating in his chest as her head laid in the crook of his arm. He turned onto his side so he could lean over her and kissed her forehead, then eyes, then cheeks. Her lips puckered waiting for the kiss that never came so she cracked one eye open to see him smiling at her bemused. She pouted for being denied a kiss and brought her hand up to point at her lips in demand and emphasis, making him chuckle again and lean down with amused submission to her every whim, to plant a sweet lingering kiss on her lips. 

Thoughts of last night filled her mind. How he bent her over and fucked her again from the back, the way he pulled her hair and the hard pace he set. The phantom feeling of his cock inside her made her rub her thighs together in frustration and want. She leaned into him and deepened the kiss, could feel his arousal against her abdomen, already rock hard and eager to take her again. His libido excited her.

She turned away from him, pushing her back flush with his chest and threw her leg over his hip, her hands guided his cock to her wet core and he thrust up into her in one smooth motion, filling her completely, while biting the muscle on the back of her shoulder. His hands coiled around her, one kneading her breast while the other teased her clit with delicious slow strokes, making her writhe, gasping from simultaneous flood of sensations. 

He bit her shoulder again and then soothed it with his tongue, licking up the creamy slope of her neck, biting her ear. He set a leisured pace, which made her toes curl. She moaned his name like a prayer as he whispered dirty things into her ear, how good she felt, how beautiful she looked as she fell apart on his cock. It did not take her long to find her release, she did not think she’d ever felt anything that intense, he followed her closely behind, his hips bucking into her before stilling, the feel of his hot cum inside her, filling her up, made her feel insanely satisfied.  
  


  
She blearily thought somewhere within her elated mind that she could honestly say she had never ever been this _thoroughly fucked_ , best sex she’d ever had hands down and none of her ex’s could compare, not even close. 

She did not think she could ever regret this night, she didn’t want to call it a one night stand, they had got to know each other, spent almost two weeks together, _no_ , it was much more than that, at least to her. She’d treasure these two weeks forever, treasure him, even if she never saw him again, the mere thought stung her eyes, she did not want to part from him but knew she had to. 

* * *

They had got up eventually, he declined a shower due to the bandages, saying he’d take one as soon as he got back to his place, she nodded in understanding despite her disappointment but offered him an airline tooth brush she’d never used, which he accepted gratefully. She jumped into the shower as he brushed his teeth by the sink. 

“Please stay and have breakfast with me.” She asked softly as she came out of the shower and saw him already fully dressed.

“Anythin' for you doll.” He smiled at her and it warmed her right to her toes, she beamed at him, pleased and loving the old fashioned endearing names he called her.

He watched her bemused, enjoying the view as she dressed quickly in high waist jeans and a baggy long sleeve crop top, hiding the enticing white lingerie underneath much to his disappointment. She threw him a wink over her shoulder, chuckling at his almost pout, finding it incredibly cute.

She moved to the kitchen and he followed her diligently.

As per her instructions he cut the fresh bread to toast and set the kettle to boil while she diced the fruit into a bowl, adding yogurt and granola. It all felt very domestic, like a glimpse into what could have been if they stayed together, which tugged at her heart strings, suddenly wanting it so much but trying desperately to tamper down the bittersweet thought.

They sat at the little round table by the Juliette balcony enjoying their breakfast in peaceful silence. She watched him under her thick lashes, the boy could _eat_ and it made her chuckle in fondness, warmth blooming in her chest.

Glancing at the time made her fill with dread and she fought the feeling of helplessness, running out of time, not wanting to spoil their last few moments together, so she swallowed her tears and tried to smile.

* * *

He reluctantly walked her out of her building and down to the main street where she could catch a taxi, which would take her to the airport. He carried her little suitcase for her, surprised how lightly she travelled. 

Her eyes shone with unshed tears she could not repress, it tugged at his heart, with a lingering kiss and a promise to write she was gone and he watched her taxi until it turned the corner out of sight. All of the sudden he felt lost, feelings of loss clawed at his heart without reprieve. He stood there for what felt like an age but eventually willed his legs to move, to go back to his apartment. He tried to breathe through the pain, which was almost crippling. He needed to get back to his place, to recuperate. 

Later that night he lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling, thinking of her, his phone clutched in his hand with a message she'd sent him earlier that day.

‘Hey, I managed to get back in one piece! Thank you for a fun two weeks, take care of yourself stud.x’

The night he spent with her was one of the rare few he did not wake in the middle of the night shuddering from a nightmare, a nightmare that made him relive a dark memory from his time under Hydra. Her warm body, her arms around him, her tenderness had kept them away.

He’d missed her more than words could describe, her presence, her sunny disposition, her infectious smile. 

Maybe he could move to London next, it was a big city he could hide in? As soon as that thought came to mind he banished it. London had a strong CIA base and links to the US and Russia, he might as well hand himself over. No. It was better this way and she’d be _safe._ He couldn’t be a part of her life.

Resolute, he closed his eyes, swallowing thickly the hurt that came, willing himself to sleep and dismiss the feeling of dejection that gripped his chest painfully. 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Fluff overload
> 
> \\(@' ^ '@)/
> 
> You've been warned :D

* * *

The Belgium attack unravelled, the King of Wakanda was killed.

He was framed for an explosion that killed many, a murder he had not committed yet still got blamed for. There was no longer a place where he could hide and nowhere he could run.

They detained him like an animal, stripped him of the meagre possessions he held. Fearing a situation just like this one he had erased the phone of her few messages, which pained him to do but he knew he had to for her own safety. He couldn’t stop himself for memorising them though, word for word, and her mobile number, they were safely tucked away in his memory, a fond few he held onto but now he feared he might loose forever if Hydra got their hands on him again.

He’d rather die than go back. He refused to be used as a pawn to murder countless innocents.

As he sat strapped to the chair, eyes staring at the glass but unseeing, within a container strong enough to withhold a nuclear blast he thought of her. He wondered what she thought of him now. Surely she must have seen his face broadcasted over every piece of news imaginable. Did she believe it? Was she disgusted by the mere memory of letting herself be touched by a monster such as him? Did she regret…everything?

Of course she would.

And it tore him apart.

* * *

Steve Rogers, Captain America, his brother. Bucky remembered him when Steve finally broke through to him on that air craft but remembering a distant memory did not always bring back the same feelings nor bonds they shared back 70 years ago.

He eventually recovered his memories, which were stolen from him.

They had been thick as thieves as children, Bucky always had Steve’s back, always looked out for the troublemaker. Even his mom referred to Steve as her _6 th child_.

When he underwent the super soldier project and it changed his body to match his brave heart and just mind he was happy for him. Even then he watched his back because Steve was still Steve, his little brother. And when Steve told him about Peggy, Bucky could see clear as day how stupid his friend was for the pretty dame, could see that within Steve’s heart he knew he had found the one. The lovebirds had not seen each other often over the course of the war but had a deep impact on each other from the very beginning.

Bucky could see why Steve fell in love with the feisty dame and it wasn’t just because of her beauty, no, it went much deeper than that for them both as beauty was only skin deep. They saw the inner soul of the individual before anything else. They were alike in mind and virtue, they both fought for justice and what was right, unyielding even if the whole world stood against them. He couldn't imagine his brother's pain having awakened in the 21st century and the love of his life long gone. 

Back in those days, during the 20th century, love was idealistic and it held a different type of meaning, it was _more_ in so many ways. People did not need years to date to know that they had found the right type of person they’d want to create a family with, they understood that marriage was a serious commitment and it wasn’t always going to be easy but the mentality was _‘if something is broken you don’t throw it away you fix it’._ The value of family was different back then, it was stronger.

He did not recognise this society as he observed it but having lost decades he had to adapt, to accept that was how the world had progressed, changed. In some ways for the better while in others not so much.

21st century love was cheap, it was given too easily and thrown around like a rug, unappreciated and eventually thrown away when something better came along. It disgusted Bucky, the part of him, which was still the man from the 40s recoiled in repulsion. He had dated plenty of dames in his day but his goal was always to find the one, the one he would leave the bachelor life behind for. He’d never treated any of the girls with any less respect than they deserved, he was always a perfect gentleman and never lead on any girl falsely.

He’d taken a couple to bed sure but that was because they weren’t looking for anything serious, had no expectations from him, only looking for a bit of fun but even those girls didn’t share their love with just anyone, which was fine he did not judge but he couldn’t reconcile with how extreme the way things were in this century. Perhaps that was the old man in him talking and he never thought he’d see the day, as he always thought he was a lot more forward thinking than the people around him 70 odd years ago. How funny things turned out.

However, equality should not give the modern man an excuse to act anything less than a gentlemen nor treat any woman without respect. 

* * *

When he met Darcy he had felt like she drew out a semblance of his old self, could feel it coming back to him naturally, unforced. He looked at her and saw a woman he could honestly love and create a family with. It shook him how in a small space of time she had managed to warm herself under his skin and into his heart but time was relative as 14 consecutive days spaced out over months could equal to the same result in the end so why should it matter? It would not change the way his heart ached for her since the day he let her go.

The cynical Winter Soldier that was still within him created by Hydra rebuffed it as lust but it wasn’t just _lust_ , lust did not explain the connection they had made nor his feelings towards her. He didn’t just want the sex, he wanted _her._ He felt clear minded in his reasoning, he acknowledged how deeply she’d affected him, he was already in so deep wanting to commit to this girl if only he could. It sounded like he was in love but maybe he was or perhaps he was a fool, a fool pinning after this girl that he’d probably never see again, who probably hated him now and would move on eventually.

And the thought stung.

* * *

Steve sacrificed much to pull Bucky out of the deep pit he was in, it made Bucky feel incredibly guilty on many levels. He did not want for the events that followed to come to pass but was powerless to prevent them, almost like a bystander watching a car crash. So he did the only thing he could do and watched his brother’s back.

He did not begrudge Stark for wanting to kill him, _he would too_ if the roles were reversed and he’d killed his beloved ma, regardless if the person was brainwashed or not. They were only human and anger and revenge were human emotions.

* * *

After his name had been cleared he’d been offered a sanctuary in Wakanda by the King himself with a promise of healing his mind, erasing the trigger words permanently. Bucky took the opportunity with both hands. To be able to trust his own mind again? He did not think it would ever be possible but he held onto that hope and the hope to perhaps one day be able to see her again, see her smile, even if it was from a distance, he just wanted to know she was happy, safe.

With his mind filled with blissful memories of his girl he went under cryo.

* * *

When he woke six months had gone past, it took days to shake the feeling of ice within his veins. Thoughts of his girl plaguing him, tugging at his heart. He wanted to know how she was, where she was, if she was safe.

He missed her still, he missed her sunny presence, the distinctive sound of her voice and the gentle smell of her long wavy locks. His heart still ached like an open wound. 

* * *

He’d finally confessed to Steve about how he met this girl that stole his heart irrevocably while he was still in Bucharest, just before Steve had found him, how he’d still thought of her often.

Steve had eagerly urged him to get in touch with her.

“What’s holding you back Buck?”

“How could she look at me now and see nothin’ but a butcher? The sins my hands have committed can not be erased and have been laid bare for all to see.”

He heard Steve sigh heavily, he looked deep in thought before he finally spoke.

“Then make up for them.”

* * *

_(Over a year prior)_

  
  
The pharmacy at the airport had none of the morning after pills but it did not deter her, she could always try another pharmacy as soon as she got back to London but then her flight got delayed for six hours due to a fault of the aircraft.

“I assure you ma’am that our engineers are doing all they can.”

Darcy grumbled in frustration but it was ok, it was still ok, she needed to take the pill within the 24 hours of intercourse so she still had a bit of time. But then anxiety clawed at her mind slowly, as the effectiveness of the pill lowered the later it was taken. She tried not to start biting her nails.

Eventually she got back to London but the pharmacy there was closed for refurbishment.

“You got to be kidding me.” She huffed in frustration and made her way home, popping into a 24hr pharmacy close by. And finally within the safety of her studio flat she rented, she took the pill and did not think of it again.

* * *

After she had messaged him to let him know she got back ok he’d replied to her with a short text almost straight away.

‘You too sweetheart.’

She messaged him again a couple of times over the following week but he did not reply. It had upset her more than she could describe, her heart broke. _‘Had she meant so little to him after all?’_

She had held it together pretty well but wasn't quite able to prevent herself from being uncharacteristically quiet at work, which people had noticed. Jane picked up on it straight away and when she came over for a movie night demanding to know what happened Darcy burst into tears, confessing all. She had told Jane about James while she was still in Bucharest as they constantly messaged each other back and forth when they could so Jane knew the run down. The great friend that Jane was had grabbed the ice-cream from the fridge and they gorged themselves while watching comedies on Netflix to distract her from her hurt. 

* * *

And then the Belgium incident happened and suddenly his face was all over the news.

She had just finished a gruelling five-hour surgical case with prof Selvig and was on her break in the staff room, her drink half way to her mouth when she saw him on the TV screen. Her drink fell to the ground, the porcelain smashing on impact as she listened to the news.

“A fugitive on the run…bombing…multiple casualties…extremely dangerous.”

She messaged him in disbelief to which he never replied.

She did not know what to think.

She could not reconcile the man she met in Bucharest to the terrorist they showed on the news. She thought despairing _‘No, it cant be’_ , they weren’t the same person, they couldn’t be the same person.

She sobbed brokenly in the quiet changing room’s toilet.

* * *

Over the next two weeks she kept postponing the sexual health clinic visit but finally forced herself to call them to book an appointment. It was a little embarrassing as an adult but hey that was what those clinics were there for.

Climbing on top of the examining table butt naked, extremely uncomfortable she tried to count backwards as the doctor went about her business. After it was over and her blood had been taken for testing, the medic had asked her to give a urine sample as the final thing before she left.

Stepping out of the building as inconspicuously as possible with her head held high she walked briskly in the opposite direction, thinking it was the end of that.

A week later she received her results via a text message, _joys_ of modern medicine communication.

She had been cooking a Persian okra stew she loved when she got it. She stared at the screen what felt like years before the words had sunk in.

“Pregnant…PREGNANT???!!! You GOT to be shitting ME!”

In blind panic she bought three pregnancy tests at the 24hr pharmacy near by still wearing her pyjamas. As she waited for the answer she thought she’d die from anxiety.

Three crosses.

“Ah shit…”

* * *

With the help of the Black Widow, a child soldier he had helped the Red Room train, by the orders of his Hydra handler, he tried to find his girl. He’d been merciless, even though she was not much older than a girl, brainwashed but in a different way to him. He felt incredibly guilty for taking part in shaping her into the killer that she was but she had found her way out and he couldn’t be more glad for her. 

He could tell that he made her nervous, on edge, the child trauma somewhat evident shining through her weary eyes. Hawkeye stood diligently by her side as the buffer, as support. The man was important to her in the way her body language showed, it made him smile. He was glad she had broken the programming, the conditioning just like him and had found someone that stood by her unwaveringly. 

Despite his past transgressions against her, having shot his target right through her ruthlessly, she had agreed to help him. It had surprised Bucky but her simple answer made him understand. 

“Everyone deserves a second chance.” She had been in his shoes after all.

He was grateful. 

She was a master hacker and it did not take her long to find his girl, despite not knowing her surname but the dates and the location he provided were enough to track the record of her stay in Bucharest. Darcy Lewis, she still lived in London. 

* * *

He carefully planned the trip to see her. He didn’t think he’d ever been so anxious in his whole life. 

“She’s going to be in the Greenwich Park at midday in a couple of days.” 

He should have known that the Widow wouldn’t just find his girl, she’d find much much more. He did not question how she knew where Darcy would be. Perhaps it was her revenge for the bullet he shot through her abdomen, as later he quickly came to a realisation that she had withheld something very important from him on purpose, an essential detail that changed everything. 

* * *

It was March and spring was in full bloom. There were cherry blossom trees as far as the eye could see around the Greenwich grounds, it was beautiful. He walked aimlessly for what felt like hours, his stomach in knots but finally came to sit on one of the mahogany Victorian benches that allowed him a good view of the majority of the gardens. 

The falling petals made it look deceptively like it was snowing. The park was mostly devoid of any people except a few that took their lunch on a couple of the benches, it was midweek so the park wasn’t brimming with civilians. 

He had cut his long hair short to the previous length he wore decades ago but kept the stubble. He wore a black baseball hat, a white Henley shirt under a navy jacket and black jeans. 

He tried not to fidget as he waited anxiously, to get a glimpse of her, the woman that held his heart for over a year, his feelings only grew over the months they had spent apart. He thought perhaps the aching within his chest would ease over time but time did not heal the open wound she’d left behind.

He told himself that he wouldn’t approach her, that he’d let her carry on her life without the complication that he would be. 

What if he saw her with another? Something ugly had twisted painfully with jealousy in his chest. No, he had no right, no right to lay claim on her nor feel jealous. He couldn’t help it though, he thought bitterly. So much had been taken from him for so long and when he’d spent those blissful two weeks with her it had made him feel almost like an ordinary man, she drew out his humanity, made him want to keep her, desperately. 

He sat on the bench bent over, his elbows resting in his knees as his eyes were constantly scanning the area and then he noticed someone enter his line of vision and suddenly his head snaped up. He saw a lone woman in the distance with long wavy hair, longer than what he remembered, walking up in his direction. His heart hammered within his chest from anticipation.

Suddenly he didn’t know what to do with himself, the closer she got the more his stomach twisted in knots, but he remained still, head tilted down to hide his face from her, holding his breath as he pretended to be a civilian as he watched her from the corner of his eye. 

She looked happy, a gentle smile on her lips as she leaned down and kissed a messy mope of dark hair. 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his eyes widened, his throat suddenly felt constricted and it was too hard to swallow. 

She carried a child in a sling, snuggly tucked close to her chest, which was hard to see from a distance at first. The shock that hit him was like a hard punch to the gut.

She poked and stroked the child’s cheek with adoration evident on her face, her voice full of love. He could hear her words.

“You little rascal, you sleep during the day and then torment me all night.” She patted the baby’s little bum and kissed the little head once more. 

She had not noticed him, her attention fully on the babe in her arms. As she approached, he did not think he’d be able to just let her pass by like he initially planned to. ‘ _No, no way in hell’_. He’d done the math in his head and unless she slept with someone other than himself around that time he was intuitively sure that the child she carried was his. The fact that the Widow knew and had not told him only confirmed it. The revelation made his breath hitch. 

He stood and walked a few steps towards them. He did not know what he was going to say but he needed to know. 

* * *

Darcy did not notice the stranger until he started walking towards them, blocking her pathway so she lifted her head to see what the man wanted and felt her whole body seize as soon as their eyes connected. 

There were so many emotions that run through her in that moment, she wanted to cry, to slap him, to scream at him. 

Seeing his face plastered all over the news over a year ago, blamed for the terror attack, had torn her apart. She couldn’t bring herself to believe it, she’d been in shock for days after, inconsolable. Then she found out that she was pregnant and it had felt as if the whole world fell from under her. 

She had thought of getting an abortion, had even tried to but her feet couldn’t cross the threshold of the clinic. She run from there as fast as she could. She couldn’t bring herself to do it. She had never judged other women for doing what was best for them, their bodies were their own, there were too many children born into this world unloved and thrown away so why have a child only to leave them with such a fate?

But she knew she’d love this child, any child of her own she’d love as it was a part of her just as much as a part of him. The memory of the good man she had spent those blissful short weeks with had never left her heart. 

Then she saw his face again spread all over the news once more, his name cleared as the true culprit had been captured. It then went on to reveal his past, his true identity and it had floored her. 

James Buchanan Barnes, Captain America’s childhood friend, a Howling Commando presumed dead, killed in action, was actually captured by a Nazi organisation, experimented on, brainwashed to become the perfect weapon. Later breaking conditioning and going on the run before being framed and captured. Steve Rogers had become a fugitive along with his best friend and both were currently on the run from the government officials. 

She did not think her heart could take much more heartbreak. It was hard to believe. Her little bump gave her a little reprieve from the aching in her chest, as she stroked it. 

When she was six months along she had tried contacting him again to let him know that he had a child in this world because he _deserved_ to know, but the messages had never been read as shown on her mobile with the single tick next to each message. She thought that perhaps he’d blocked her or maybe lost the phone but what did it matter now? She’d never be able to get in touch with him so with a heavy heart she gave up and tried to concentrate on building her life, moving forward, with this little bundle of love growing inside her, moving restlessly around at night not letting her sleep, kicking her, letting her know she wasn’t alone. 

People at work were understanding or should she say that they fell for her white lie? She made up a fib saying she and her boyfriend had an unplanned pregnancy, no one asked questions as no one knew her outside of work really and it wasn't really any of their business anyway, except for Jane. Jane, besides being a colleague was a very close friend. She had been her rock, her everything during those tough times. 

She had never told anyone the whole truth of what happened except for Jane and the woman was gobsmacked when she revealed to her just who her James was. She initially thought that she was joking but when Jane saw the look on her face she was devastated for her, wanted to cry and rage for her, bless her soul. She loved Jane dearly and couldn't be more grateful for her support. 

It was a little more complicated when it came to telling the truth to her family, however they _knew_ her and so no blame was placed on her for getting pregnant by a guy she knew for a short period of time due to two forms of contraception failing, but perhaps some _jokes_ were still pulled. She was an adult and not a 16 year old kid still at school, _god forbid_. What was the most difficult thing to digest was when she revealed to mom who the man was, Jame's real identity. Her _mother_ obviously never missed an opportunity to make an inappropriate joke at the most awkward of times, much like herself ha! but that was besides the point. 

" _Looking at him_ no one would _blame_ you dear for getting knocked up by _that_ piece of meat! He was my favourite Howlie too!" she had almost choked on her tea at her mother's words.

" _MOTHER!_ " was Darcy's indignant squawk through the phone. 

"Whaaaat?" her mother's nonchalant response as she cackled at the other end. 

Against her family’s wishes she had stayed in London. Despite the situation they had remained supportive and have flown over to visit her as often as they could.

* * *

“ _You_ , you promised…to write and then…then dropped off from the face of… the earth!” She whispered angrily at him, trying not to wake the baby, eyes filling with tears, voice wobbling. 

He faltered, dumb, unable to form words, his chest and throat felt tight from over flowing emotion from her despairing words, of seeing her and their child. His eyes shining with unshed tears. 

When she saw the heartbroken look on his face it became too much, all of her hurt and longing had bubbled up to the surface and she couldn’t stop herself from bursting into tears and reaching for him. He enveloped them both as they reconciled with tears and desperate kisses, finally reunited after over a year apart. He whispered apologies, how sorry he was for leaving her alone and _how much_ he’d missed her. 

A sudden little whimper interrupted them and Bucky looked down to see his eyes staring back at him and in that precious moment his heart filled with something he could not put into words, chocked up he gently stroked their baby’s feather soft head.

Seeing the exchange had warmed Darcy’s heart and her chest felt full, happy, finally at peace before she finally found her voice, clearing it, she spoke softly. 

“This is…your son, Dmitri, after his granddad.”

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

As she handed their son to him with great care, the baby boy in his happy wiggling smacked one of his tiny fists down onto his nose. 

“I feel you little buddy, I’ve let your ma down, I deserve every punch you want to give me pal.” He spoke to the bub like he could understand every word and Darcy couldn’t help the wobbly laugh at his words. He brought their son close against his chest, kissing his little baby head lovingly as the bub mumbled in his baby language. Her hand supported his little head and guided him on how to hold him safely. 

He was almost afraid to hold him, the moment was so surreal he thought it was a dream and he prayed to every God in the sky to never let him wake from it. He felt Darcy rest her head against his shoulder, watching their little man’s tiny fists flail around for a moment from excitement, his little legs kicking out before settling again and then falling asleep once again.

He never thought he’d ever be able to have a family, not like this but now having one had brought a sense of peace and overwhelming fear for their safety. He’d die before he let any harm come to them. 

They moved towards one of the benches in the park, sitting down, his grip still secure as Dmitri drooled on his jacket, he smiled down at him fondly with new growing love and protectiveness swelling in his chest. They sat in silence for a little while whilst Darcy stroked their son’s little back and he tried to find words, the lump in his throat receding somewhat. Swallowing thickly he apologised to her and told her everything that had happened to him, she was quiet and listened attentively, her expression sad as he divulged to her the events of that passed year. 

He was nervous while he spoke, couldn’t look at her due to the fear that she would turn her back on him once she knew the whole truth, who he was, what he has done...she had a right to know. He tried to steel himself for whatever decision she made, he’d always keep them safe regardless and would beg her for a second chance, to prove to her that he was a better man, that he was trying to be.

Feeling her warm hand on his cheek had almost startled him, she turned his head so that he would look at her and the gentle expression on her face had made his breath seize within his chest. She leaned into him and brushed her lips against his own in a sweet chaste kiss before pulling back, her thumb caressing his cheek soothingly. 

“We are not going anywhere.” The relief that had flooded him in that moment had him bite the inside of his cheek to prevent the sting of tears. He rested his forehead against hers gently and tried to breathe.

* * *

He wouldn’t let them out of his sight, seemed too afraid to, which made Darcy a little worried but at the same time understanding of the circumstances they were under. They left the gardens to go back to her place, which wasn’t too far from there as she lived in Greenwich in a modest one bedroom flat. She hadn’t tidied up in a little while so it was littered with baby toys all over.

”Careful of the minefield!” she joked, which managed to elicit a smile on her soldier’s solemn face. 

Putting Dmitri into a bouncy chair with wheels the little rascal entertained himself as she made tea for them. She knew that there was more that he wanted to say but was holding back. She also had a feeling that she wouldn’t be able to stay in London any longer and she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it, however if it all depended on their safety then she would do everything necessary, neither did she want to be separated from James when she’d only just got him back. 

He still stood by her, hovering, as she put their cups on the little table in the kitchen, it made her smile. She turned to look at him directly and he looked back at her like she was something sacred, something precious and she moved, stepping closer to him to coil her arms around his neck and hug him properly for the first time in over a year. His arms came around her immediately and he pulled her to him tightly, nuzzling her neck tenderly, they stayed like that for a while, grateful to have found each other again, relishing in the safety and the warmth of each other's embrace. 

* * *

As they sat across from each other on the little table he tried to explain to her, as delicately as he could manage, the potential danger that they were under now that he had found them. 

He knew innately that his little family was in danger because of him, because of Hydra and what they would do if they ever got their hands on his precious people. _A child of a super soldier?_ They would do every test imaginable to see if he had passed on anything genetically. The experiments they would conduct on their baby would be inhumane and the thought enraged him in ways he could not put into words, his whole body wanted to physically lash out in violence in response to the mere thought of such a thing. 

He _swore_ he would kill them, kill them _all_ , anyone and everyone who dared to even think it. He would burn and cauterize every severed head so that no other would take its place. Something dark twisted in his chest and then he heard the whisper of the Winter Soldier assenting. They would never let it come to pass. Never.

He told her honestly it was not safe for her to stay in London and convinced her to move to the Avengers tower in New York. She was apprehensive at first but had conceded shortly after. 

Having found a tentative truce with Stark the man had brought him into the fold despite all the transgressions he still held against him, he could never blame him nor begrudge him for any of it but was grateful to him nevertheless for the sanctuary he provided for the team and now the offer extended to his family too. He was forever indebted to him.

He helped her pack that same day and the Quinjet had arrived under the guise of the night to pick them up. It was surreal introducing her to his team but the person that Darcy was had charmed them with almost no time required, their little Dmitri right along there with her making the world’s renowned assassins coo and make fools of themselves. He shook his head, as if he wasn’t a complete fool for them two too. 

The thrilled expression on Steve’s face was priceless. 

“I’m an uncle?!” he spoke with disbelief and then repeated the same words with more volume and excitement, which made everyone laugh. Bucky thought he saw tears in his brothers eyes as he held Dmitri for the first time as the little man smacked his little hand against his cheek trying to mimic a caress. 

* * *

He moved them into his apartment within the tower, it was vast and Spartan, as if no one had lived there but she thought bemused that it would change if Dmitri had anything to do with it, his army of toys were waiting to be unpacked and thrown around like on a battlefield.   


Explaining her current situation to Jane and her mom once again was anything _but_ dull. 

She was unpacking in the master bedroom and putting her clothes away when she glanced at the king size bed and the thought of sharing a bed with him again had her stomach doing summersaults, a blush blooming on her cheeks as memories of their intimate time together had come back to her full force. _‘Was it too soon?’_ She would be lying if she said she didn't want to...be with him...like that... _again_...sighing deeply she tried not to think about it...yet...

He watched her every move with tenderness within his eyes as she put their baby boy in his crib to sleep inside the nursery, then quietly tiptoeing out of the room and into the open plan living room and kitchen. 

The silence between them stretched, it was late and time to turn in but neither made a move. His posture seemed a little nervous as he ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck before he spoke. 

"I'll take the couch doll, you don't need to worry."

"I..." she paused, licking her lips, trying to gather her thoughts but had found once again that the head was saying one thing while the troublesome organ within her chest said another.

"I don't want to sleep alone any more." she whispered, honesty and longing bleeding into her words, she had missed him and wanted for them to be together in every way the word depicted and embodied. He had never left her heart nor mind, every time she looked at Dimitri she saw him, the memories of their time together were embedded within her soul and it ached. She didn't notice that she had started crying until she felt his hands come up and bush the tears away, her eyes closed at the sensation and her breath came out stuttered.

"Sweetheart...never again." his voice thick with emotion, and then he enveloped her into a tight embrace as she sobbed into his chest, relieved, elated to be within his arms again after so long.

* * *

Settling in and becoming a family had brought a type of happiness she didn’t think she could’ve ever experienced, however not everything could last and within the couple of weeks of them moving in Bucky had to leave for a mission. It was a little weird referring to him as Bucky as it had always been James within her mind but she was adjusting. 

She could see it in his eyes as he enveloped them and kissed them that his heart was heavy for leaving them behind at the tower but he swore to her that he would come back. She could tell that he had to do this, no, he needed to do this not only for himself but so that the world was a safer place for them, their little family, and she understood completely even though it was just as hard for her to watch him leave, worrying for his safety. The knowledge that his team had his back had calmed her somewhat but the waiting was still hard.

She promised to wait. She didn’t need her hand to be held, she didn’t expect him to always be there, she was an independent woman and capable mother. It was hard with a toddler but she made it work, she also had made new friends she could rely on if she needed to. Dmitri’s new Avenger's army of uncles and aunts coming to visit and spending time with them made it impossible to be lonely but the apartment was starting to get more and more cluttered with all the gifts they brought the little spoiled man. 

Despite Bucky’s complicated past, the demons that still haunted him and his long absences he was still the _father_ of her son. She wasn’t a fickle woman, that’s not how it worked nor how she was raised. She would stick with him through thick and thin, for their son, for her because she had come to realise that she loved him deeply. She would give it her all and make it work, no matter what.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Darcy was still on her maternity leave when she moved into the Avengers tower with Bucky. She contemplated on what she should do once the leave finishes, she still wanted to work part time but then there would be childcare issues and not forgetting the safety issue. She felt a headache coming on just thinking about it. Everything was so complicated now. Why couldn’t at-least one thing be simple in her life?!

Sometimes she’d take Dmitri with her for walks around the tower as they couldn’t leave the building without being accompanied by at least two Avengers, much to her chagrin. She’d pop into the labs to watch Tony and Bruce work sometimes, have a chat. 

Tony was a little weary of her in the beginning but their similar snarky sense of humour helped to chip away the ice after a few weeks and he’d warmed up to her along with the ‘endless well of drool’ that was perched on her hip. She couldn’t help laughing at his comment cause it was true! Dmitri could give any Labrador a run for their money on who could drool the most. 

She knew of the history that lay there between Bucky and Tony, it made her incredibly sad for them both. Tony because he lost his parents all too soon and Bucky because he was forced to kill his friend and his wife without any memory of him to then remember it all at a later date. It was wretched. The unpreventable fight they had in the end was understandable but then him offering sanctuary to a man who had taken his parents from him had put Tony into a completely different light. He was more understanding and had a bigger heart than people realised.

He, who was a selfish billionaire at the beginning that created an empire from making weapons, had an epiphany during a very dark time in his life and then tried to do everything within his power to change, to become a better man despite all the difficulties along the way, it humbled Darcy. 

He was an eccentric genius but also incredibly kind and lonely. She wanted to be his friend and do anything she could do repay his kindness to them. 

In the first couple of weeks at the tower she approached Tony within his lab with Dmitri on her hip. She felt compelled to speak to him, to express her gratitude and wanted to sort of clear the air a little.

“Thank you for...perhaps not forgiving Bucky because it would be too much to ask, I understand that, but I wanted to thank you for giving him a chance.” She smiled warmly at him, her eyes a little sad. 

He looked at her for a long time before a slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he shook his head.

“Where the _hell_ did he find a saint like you?”

“Walmart.” Was her deadpan reply and they laughed together.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug with one arm, which startled him a little but eventually he returned it, despite a little awkwardly with a few gentle taps on her back, not used to people hugging him or emotions... _feelings?_ He’d run a mile!

Meanwhile baby Dmitri was trying to eat his baby fist and with the other he grabbed onto his t-shirt, yanking on it and covering it in a bit of drool.

Tony, when he found out that she was looking to find a job had offered her a nursing position within the tower’s medical wing, designed for the attending agents. She happily agreed.

* * *

Steve would never let him do it alone. He had just as much reason to put an end to Hydra as the rest of the team, it was personal for them all. They all had something to gain for erasing Hydra from the face of the earth, once and for all.

For Steve it was because it was the right thing to do, for the world, revenge for the destruction of SHIELD, which was an organisation created by his Peggy. It was almost a way to pay his respects to the woman he loved, still loved if he was truly honest with himself. He tried to bury his feelings under grief of loosing her, waking up in a world he did not recognise and couldn’t get used to, and anger at Hydra for still existing. He threw himself into every fight he could to keep from thinking about anything but the mission, to prevent himself from realising just how lonely he felt in a world he did not feel like he belonged, cut off from everything he once knew, when the world seemed simpler in so many ways. 

Bucky had 70 years worth of reason to eradicate the tumorous organisation, even more so now because he had a family to protect. He did it not only for his own vengeance but for a safer future for them.

For Wanda and Natalia it was to make sure that no other little girl had to go through what they had to under Hydra. Clint stood next to them diligently.

Hydra was like an infested wound, if you left it it would spread and become gangrenous. So do you cut off the limb or wait to see if your body was strong enough to fight off the life threatening infection? 

They weren’t taking any chances and they left no survivors. Each kill was well researched and a file was put together which then was released to the media anonymously. The media ate it up and the world watched with batted breath as a vigilante group made neo-Nazis drop like flies. 

They didn’t play by the books nor the way they were expected to as Avengers, Hydra didn’t play by the books let alone fair so neither would they. They played just as dirty.

Exposing the organisation was the first form of strike, shaming and demonising the Nazi founded group. The public did not stand for it. This put pressure on the governments across the globe to take a hard look at themselves and expose or cut off any links to any potential individuals that could be linked to it.

They used the fall of SHIELD and the information dump that Nat caused to further expose Hydra. It made US look bad in the limelight but was a necessary step to redemption and recovery.

Bucky, Barton, Wanda and Natasha used a varied range of torture to gain information they sought whenever necessary. No one was spared. It was their personal vendetta and revenge for all the years they had suffered under Hydra, directly and indirectly. 

Wanda’s power pulled out everything they needed and could tell if someone was lying. She often warped these people’s minds beyond recognition as punishment for the inhumane things they have committed.

Eye for an eye.

None of them were saints and have killed their fair share of people throughout their whole lives, some more than others.

Steve found it hard, seeing the darkness within his friends, he struggled to understand it was a part of them and not everything can be solved with just old-fashioned fists or jail time. They were tired of playing the good guys while the evil in this world took advantage of their good will. Throwing them into jail did not work as often they could operate within the jail, be bailed out or busted out.

Bucky still sometimes struggled with the demons left behind by the Hydra conditioning, the false idealism they fed him for over 70 years but he managed to use it against them instead, the face of the evil they fed him now replaced by the serpent organisation itself and he took great pleasure in blooding his hands for the first time in his life for the “greater good”, erasing Hydra from the face of the earth.

“This is for the future generations!” they would say to him like mantra.

“This is to create a safer world!” they shouted at him, preaching.

And he would do just that and more.

He did it for himself, he did it for his family and the their future.

You fought so you could end the fight and he was going to end it _permanently_.

* * *

Darcy wasn’t going to lie but it was hard when Bucky was away sometimes for many weeks at a time. It was hard but she knew why he was doing it, she understood it but she still missed him and her chest ached like an open wound.

When he would get back in the middle of the night sometimes, he’d undress and slip under the sheets and hold her, it would wake her occasionally and he would whisper sweet things in her ear, how much he missed her and Dmitri.

And then he’d show her just how much he’d missed her.

The waiting was always worth it.

* * *

After a year and half they finally did it, they burned every Hydra base to the ground.

Any person who may have survived running would never dare to show their face.

He, like the rest of the team had finally found peace.

* * *

He thought of his family back in the 40s often. His pop, his ma, his four little sisters so full of life. He googled them and had found that the youngest was still alive. He didn’t know how to feel, there was hope but it was closely followed by despair.

Darcy had hugged him and took his hand in hers, her smile encouraging.

“I’ll be right there next to you.”

He didn’t know what he would do without her, squeezing her hand back in solidarity.

* * *

He got down on one knee and Darcy faltered in that moment, shocked beyond words.

“At the beginning I was content to take whatever you were willin’ to give me but I want so much more. I want you in my life, fussin’ and naggin’ at me about stupid things. I never want to be parted from the both of you. Will you marry me sweetheart?”

Hey eyes filled with happy tears and she gasped out a yes before he slipped a beautiful engagement ring on her finger and she pulled him to her into a tight embrace and kissed him fervently.

She was everything he had ever wanted and much much more, he would do everything he could in his power every single day for the rest of his life to deserve her, to deserve _this,_ to be together as a family _._

* * *

She eventually introduced him to her parents and siblings who had enough time to come to terms with who he was. They had welcomed him into the family, perhaps a little wearily at first but warmed up to him in no time, that was just how Lewis family operated. Her mom was a fan from the very beginning and missed no opportunity to tease them, her gran wasn’t any better.

“What a handsome grandson in-law I have!” she’d pinch his cheeks and everything. Darcy couldn’t help laughing at seeing him flustered with cheeks flushed with embarrassment, his ears going red.

Dmitri was spoiled rotten needless to say. 

* * *

They sent a postcard to Maria back in Bucharest, which she had replied to with endless love for them. They did go back to Romania to visit her, much to her happiness.

_“I knew it!”_ was the first thing she said to them and repeatedly there after.

* * *

The years that followed and the war against Thanos had been some of the toughest in all their lives but somehow they managed to survive them. Captain Marvel, Thor and Banner delivered the final blow and brought everyone back. Stark survived by the skin of his teeth and they couldn't be more grateful. 

* * *

Steve watched Bucky and Darcy with a sad smile, thoughts of Peggy and what they couldn’t have made his chest ache. He was incredibly happy for his friends but couldn’t help the jealousy that grabbed his heart in a tight vice, constricting it so painfully. 

  
  
He tried to move on despite however difficult it may have been but he could never forget. Never.

  
  
Steve played with their youngest infant son and as he looked at the happily gurgling baby boy he made up his mind. He told Bucky and Darcy his plans to go back and be with Peggy.

* * *

Bucky was sad watching Steve leave, loosing his brother but he had a family of his own now, something to live for, which eased the farewell. It did not change the promise they made.

If he woke alone in a foreign land away from the woman he loved and suddenly was given a chance to go back? He’d take it in a heart beat, knowing innately his brother would understand, even kick his ass for even thinking of staying. 

“How can I begrudge you for wantin’ to be with a woman you love, to have a family with her? I’d be a fuckin’ selfish hypocrite. You aren’t my keeper Stevie and we’ll always be brothers no matter what so for once in your life do what makes you happy, do it for you! You’ve sacrificed enough, have done more than enough for this world ten times over. I will always have your back, till the end of the line pal.”

He looked guilty but Bucky rebuffed him annoyed. Thinking he’d be an absolute shit for preventing his friend from his own happiness and dooming him to a life of misery in a world he didn’t feel as if he fit in nor belonged. He wouldn’t able to live with himself, watching his friend’s sadness while he lived out the happiest days of his life. Where is the justice in that? What kind of friend, no brother, would that make him to allow something like that? No fucking way. Steve deserved happiness, he had given to the world all that he could. They fought the good fight so that they could end it, and they did.

Everyone got tired of fighting constantly. There will always be more wars, more fights and in equal amount people who stood up for what was right. He had done enough and he was ready to hang up his shield.

And so Steve went back to the past to be with Peggy and Bucky stayed in the future to be with Darcy and their kids.

* * *

Things were starting to heat up as they kissed each other urgently in their bedroom but then got disturbed by the loud cry of their baby boy coming from the baby monitor. Meanwhile their eldest Dmitri and middle baby girl Dahlia were tucked in their beds long asleep, unperturbed in their rooms.

She sighed in exasperation while he chuckled in amusement. 

“I’ll get him.” Bucky leaned down to kiss her disappointed face and pout with a grin. He kissed her once more before moving to go to the nursery.

He wasn’t taking anything for granted no matter how much the little guy wore them out. 

She found them later, their bub asleep on top of his chest as he lay on the sofa, both snoring adorably, the sight warmed her heart.

“My boys.” She shook her head fondly and kissed them sweetly, which woke Bucky.

“Hey sweetheart.” He yawned carefully as his hand rested on their baby boy’s back gently for support.

“Come on cowboy, let’s get you both into bed.” Taking their youngest into her arms carefully she took him back to the nursery.

Once in bed he nuzzled her and she supressed a giggle but failed.

“No time for hanky panky Starsky, you got to meet Hutch early tomorrow, and our kids got a play date with Morgan.”

“Ugh, Sam can take a hike. Stark has been a pain in my ass lately and I think it might be because his little princess got heart eyes for our eldest. And there’s _always_ time for hanky panky.” She could feel his grin against her neck before he trailed open mouth kisses down to her shoulder. She turned towards him as she chuckled, kissing him sweetly.

“I love you.” She murmured lovingly against his lips.

“I love you too sweetheart” he answered reverently before he ducked his head to capture her lips once one, his hands snaking along her curves, cupping and squeezing her ass as he deepened the kiss.

“You are insatiable!” she chuckled when they broke apart for air.

“Pot kettle? Now let me show you just how much I love you.” He grinned, his voice lowering towards the end, almost predatory and she couldn’t help laughing before he pounced on her.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of my little story :)
> 
> Feedback is most welcome! :D let me know what you think :)
> 
> Comments feed my muuusseee   
> \\(>.<)/ bonzaaiiii


End file.
